Jack no das nasty
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack Smut Week day 3: BJ/Oral. Short one-shot, as usual. Sorry for the title, again.


The sound of rain hitting against the window, the full moon as only source of a bright bluish light iluminating the bedroom, hands clutching the pillows and a harsh panting where the ingredients forming what was slowly boiling over in the oven that the room was becoming, the glass of the window almost completely fogged over and blankets thrown to the floor, too heavy to stand in the heat the two bodies in the bed were producing.

A sharp intake of air being followed by loud groans broke the white noise of the room, legs shuffling to try and canalize the sensations in a way it would not threaten the boy to fall on his stomach and ruin the rhythmic motion they've achieved. The chuckle against his skin made him bury his head further in the cushion, brow furrowing in exasperation. A specially, tantalizingly slow lick making his whole body spasm and move at least half a feet forward in the bed.

Why did he have to say he'd like to try something different, why did Jack have to be so bold, why did this have to feel so damn _good_.

"C'mon Hic, throw that thing away" Hiccup mumbled and shook his head, hugging the pillow tighter against his neck and face. "...Okay then, keep your pillow, but don't say I didn't ask you"

With a quick movement, Jack gripped Hiccup's hips and turned him around from his face-down position to have his back against the matress, the brunet gasping at the sudden change of perspective, pillow still gripped and held againdt his chest, green eye peeping over the edge. Jack climbed up on him on all fours, comig face-to...uh...pillow, and grinning down at him, placing a kiss over the place he supposed where Hiccup's lips under the pillow.

"Hi there ~" He said,laughing at the way those green eyes narrowed and glared at him, all the visible skin of his face flushed red and covered with a light sheen of sweat. Hiccup said something that got muffled by the material covering his mouth, and Jack tilted his head. "What was that?"

Hiccup lowered the pillow so his face was completely uncovered. "I said, shut up you littl-" he was interrupted by a pair of lips over his own, his hands releasing the cushion to push Jack away. "JACK! Don't you remember where your mouth has been?!"

Jack chukled again. "Yep, the same place it's gonna be back in again in a minute" and so he climbed down, grabbing Hiccup's legs and spreading them, placing the right one over his shoulder and what was left of the left one around his waist, not giving the boy time to protest as he swooped down and resumed the task at hand.

When Hiccup had mentioned how he'd like to try something, anything new in the bedroom aspect, Jack had stared at him for a second before (according to Hiccup) the evilest, most sinister smirk he'd ever, ever made crawled its way across his face. He'd wanted to try giving Hic a rim job since he'd seen a couple doing it in a porn video on the internet, the way the guy writhed and moaned enough to spark the need of seeing how Hiccup would react to the treatment, and so the moment they'd found themselves in the mood, about ten minutes ago, he told Hiccup to lay face down, raise his hips and just relax. Of course that Hiccup being, well, _Hiccup,_ promised to give a few protests before Jack would eventually convince him that yes, this would be awesome.

As he dragged his tongue along the sensitive skin, slim legs shivering against him, Jack caressed the skin of the brunet's inner thights, trying to get his muscles to relax so the feeling could expand to the rest of his body as well. He stopped for a moment at Hiccup's entrance, wriggling the tip of his tongue teasingly, the way those hips jerk in response pushing the appendance the smallest bit in before continuing his path up, over the ballsack and all the way up his member to the tip, then back down again.

At the muffled sound of a whimper, Jack raises his gaze to find Hiccup biting his fist, trying and failing miserably to hold back any noises that could betray the small bout of reluctance he'd shown at the begining, his other hand in a death grip on the metal bar of the headframe of the bed, pillow forgotten on the floor. His green eyes no longer visible behind his closed lids, breath heavy through his nose, and Jack could swear the pressure around his waist and shoulder had relaxed considerably. Seeing at how Hiccup had finally began to enjoy the treatment, Jack decided to be a little shit and move his mouth away from his crotch, deciding instead on nipping and licking at the inner tight of the leg over his shoulder.

Hiccup half moaned, a groan of exasperation mixing in as well, eyes opening the tiniest sliver to see why his boyfriend had decided to stop. "Jack..." At the non-commital humm he received in response, he squirmed in his place, trying to get his hips closer to Jack's mouth, but every inch he advanced Jack would lean back, trying to put as much distance possible. "Jack...please" Goddamn now he had started begging.

Jack rested his cheek against his tight, nuzzling the skin while giving Hiccup an innocent smile. "Yes, love?"

Hiccup whined, hitting him on the head with his calf. "Don't do this to me, please" Jack just raised his eyebrows and smirked, not moving at all. "Just-just...oh please don't make me say it" He looked ready to cry, his legs pushing Jack forwards to him.

Jack honestly wanted to keep him hot and bothered until he got the words out of his mouth, but Hiccup seemed to be truly desperate to feel the warm wetness again, and if the tent in his still in place pants said something, Jack was enjoying it a bit too much as well. Kissing his tight a last time, he delved forward, blowing a chilly breeze over the still slick with saliva skin, making Hiccup sigh and shift a bit, the hand previously in his mouth accomodating over Jack's head to thread its fingers through the white locks, more a caress than a push, and that was quite surprising seeing at how Jack still didn't return to tongue-fucking him stupid.

But that could be fixed.

Hiccup gave a choked cry when Jack deemed it good enough a moment to press his tongue flatly along the open cleft of his ass, making sure to use as much saliva as he could before slowly start pushing his tongue inside the hole, breaching through the tight muscles with less resistance than what he'd usually face when having proper sex, and worming his way completely inside rather easily. Moving both of Hiccup's legs over his shoulders he knelt lower, hands now free to slide up along Hiccup's sides, running up his hips to grip his waist and keeping him in place but giving him enough slack to move his lower half freely, which was quite a good decition when Jack started to wriggle his tongue inside of him while sealing his lips around the puckered muscle and sucking as well.

Hiccup was completely at a loss. He wanted to scream and cry and laugh and just die, it was too much,he couldn't take so much torture. It was so fucking amazing he didn't understand how he managed to not push Jack back and just ride that wicked mouth of his. He had to remember trying to do that the next time if he survived to this one. When that hot and wet appendage started moving inside of him his throat closed and a strangled mixture of keening and yelling rumbled in his chest, the hand on Jack's hair tensing and turning the ruffling into a grip, this time definitely pushing him forward in time with the wriggle of his tongue and the sway of his own hips, and a proper moan left his mouth, loud and long and way too lewd for his taste, now at least he could be sure _some_ of the noises in porn movies were real because _fuck damn it._

When Jack's hands released his waist he thought maybe he'd stop or would want to change positions, and he raised his head a bit to try and watch him, but had to snap it back down against the matress when one of those cold hands wrapped around his cock, adding yet another rhythm to the flow of movements, the other hand moving next to Jack's face to push one of his fingers in along with his tongue, stretching him further and allowing him to go even deeper. Hiccup was sweating buckets, breath ragged and high-pitched intertwined with moans, and Jack just so decided to _laugh, with his tongue still shoved deep inside Hiccup_. Oh what a fucking son of a bitch.

Then Jack managed to somehow press against that sweet spot inside with both his finger and tongue, and along with the harsh tug he did on his cock, Hiccup was done for, and he screamed as a wall of white blocked every thought in his mind and a shock ran through his nerves and along his spine, body going slack, a sticky mess all over his stomach and some over Jack's face, who just so happened to have moved in time to catch in, totally in purpose by the way he had already gathered it on his fingers and was lapping himself clean like a godammed cat after dropping a can of cream over himself.

"You okay over there?" His voice sounded distant, the ringing in his ears still not gone after coming so hard. Hiccup must've looked funny, probably all droopey-eyed and red-faced, because Jack laughed and crawled next to him, grabbing the forgotten pillow from the floor and placing it back under their heads, grabing one of the blankets as well and wrapping it tightly around Hiccup before covering himself and the little cocoon besides him as well with a second one. Hiccup could feel Jack still hadn't taken care of his own problem, his cock hard and pocking him even through the fabric of Jack's trousers and both blankets. He felt bad and was about to tell Jack he could as well help him back when said teen spoke first. "Nope, leave that there, now we're gonna sleep and if in the morning it's still there you can do whatever you want with it"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and scooted closer to him, tucking his head under Jack's and half-laying on top of him, or as much as he could in his cocooned state. When he spoke he did it with a raspy, hoarse voice, but it was clear enough for Jack to listen the only word being uttered.

"Idiot"


End file.
